Bleeding Love
by Lady kHOLIC
Summary: He treats her to the ride of her life, she completely forgotten that he was a complete stranger. SasuHina.


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto._

And this has nothing to do with the song Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis :) And this is in AU and the pairing is obviously Sasuhina.

* * *

**Bleeding Love**

Hinata never really liked loud things, and she also never really liked wild crazy things. Every day is like a routine; easily planned out, and completely predictable. There's no need to wait and work it up, when you can just give it your all and see how far you can get. She's never realized this, but this was the reason why he left her.

"Hinata, I don't think it's... going to work out." The blonde said, as he fumbled with the rocks near his shoes and his hand slowly ran through .

There was no need to record her facial expression, the sound of her whimpers, and the amount of her tears; from there, you can tell she didn't wanted it to end. Trying to work it all out, she tried persuading him indirectly, hoping he'd get the hint that he was her life and she would never trade that for anything and maybe he was just out of his mind, she would completely forgive him if he was. But even so, nothing can make up for the pain that burrowed deep inside her chest because she knew he was being serious.

He couldn't stand the look on her face, so he slowly walked away; giving her time to realize everything that's going on, that's been happening, that's already passed, the reality she hid away from _behind him_. Her heart pounded hard and for nearly a minute, it felt as though her world stopped spinning; stopped beating; stopped living. She couldn't imagine what life would be without him.

"Na..Naruto." She cried.

-

She loved rainy days best, especially today because today was the day that she shared her tears with the rain. Mixtures of salty tears and plain rainwater made her feel fresh, and forgetting everything around her, she made a run. Running as far as she could, hoping she could forget it all; the memories, the pain, everything about him. But it was no use, when you're completely infatuated with someone; drawn into them; had your world spinning around them, forgetting it all was like doing the impossible.

But she didn't care about any laws of attraction right now, she just wanted to get away so she ran, as fast as her slim legs could take her; with her long indigo hair which rested on her mid back 8 minutes ago, was flowing freely behind her, and with her head down low, she kept her eyes firmly closed and her arms swinging freely by her side. Not knowing where she ran, she ended up at the most unlikely spot she'd wanted to be in.

Her eyes were now swollen, and that made it difficult for her to describe her surroundings, all she could make out of the blur was the tall brown buildings which seem to cage her, and the murky grey sky that stood above her. Loud and soft grunts were heard from all sides of her, three sets of footsteps trailed behind the noise.

"Look what we got here." Laughed one male.

"Hah, poor sugar seems lost."

"Hey sweetie, how about we help dry those tears of yours." The third male whispered into her ears.

"N..no, it's o..okay."

"Aww, it's okay to be shy." The second male said. He grabbed her wrist and her back was slammed against the alley wall and the men began to encircle her.

"N..no! Help! Help me! Somebody!"

There was a loud smash and everything seemed to pause. The three men who haven't nearly gotten a taste of her paused in their tracks.

"Get out." Said the male on the opposite end; his voice was calm but hard.

"No, get your own."

There was another loud smash, "Shit." And the remaining men made the run for their lives. Hinata slowly opened one of her eyes to see what's going on. Hoping that no one was shot or killed even _regardless of the situation she was in before_, _because she was simply too forgiving._ She took a slow glance around her surroundings. No blood, no dead or lifeless bodies and there were no unconscious bodies either and that made her calm down a bit.

"Hey, you okay?" the male said.

It was the one who saved her a few minutes ago. She gave him a nod indicating everything was alright. He offered her a hand and she generously took it.

"I'm.. Hinata."

"You shouldn't be around this place, get out." He added extra emphasis on _get out_, as if there was a secret that she shouldn't know about. But there was a problem, she's never been in this area before, and getting out was really hard because she didn't know where _out _was. Plus, after all the things that had happened to her in one day, she couldn't move. Instead, she grabbed the nearest object to console her sorrow. Unlucky for him, he was the nearest.

"Ugh." He didn't seem pleased, but she couldn't do anything else. She wanted to break down, run away; anything to forget everything.

He didn't seem please with what she was doing. He wasn't use to this contact, but judging from what happened earlier, his little ounce of sympathy took over him. He never knew what to do when a girl is crying, she had her arms encircled around his waist and her head sobbing against his chest.

_There goes my cleanest shirt_.

He tried, he really did. He tried breaking free of her firm grasp, but stopped midway when he realized who the crying girl was. It was the pretty girl in Naruto's wallet, pissed at what's happening, he reached in his pocket for his cellphone. But doing so, he continued to gently rub her back, hoping that would make her feel better. Boys were never that great at comforting girls.

"Stupid Naruto." He muttered as he looked for the blonde dobe in his contact list.

"No!" she yelled as she grabbed the phone right out of his hand.

"No, no, no..." she kept holding on to the phone much to his dismay.

The phone began vibrating in her hands and she dropped it, but just fast enough for him to scoop it up and answer it.

"Hello?" His voice was calm.

"_Sasuke! Have you found Hinata yet?"_

"Yeah, Naruto. Chill out."

"_Wait, Sasuke-teme--" _He didn't give Naruto the chance to continue what he was going to say because he simply just slammed the phone in his hand.

Sasuke was still pissed because he was sent to by Naruto to fetch his ex-girlfriend and check if she's alright. Looking at the indigo haired girl sobbing by his feet, she was clearly not alright.

"H..he c..called right?"

"Yeah, in fact he did. Come on, let's get you somewhere decent."

"K..-_hic- _kay."

"Ugh, girls." He muttered.

* * *

Before she had time to understand what he was talking about, she was already in his car. It was quiet, the silence made everything awkward for her because of the incident awhile ago. She secretly wished that he could at least turn on the radio, but she made no sign to indicate her wish. As if he read her mind, he slowly reached the tuner on his stereo and turned it on changed it to his preferred station.

"C..can we go s..somewhere?" She didn't want to go back home right now.

"No."

"W..why?"

"Because I said so."

She was embarrassed of even asking him now. She hoped he was taking her anywhere but where she was at before, and it seemed luck was on her side. The car suddenly stopped in front of a grocery store.

"W..we're going shopping?" she asked, as she fiddled with her fingers. Her voice was still scratchy from crying.

He gave her the look which screamed stupidity at her, but what came out of his mouth was completely opposite. "No, we're going to walk."

He stepped out of the car and walked to her side and he opened the door, knocking her out of her stupor.

"Oh, the rain stopped, even better."

"T..thanks." She stumbled out of his car.

She walked closely behind him, she was always like this. As if a habit, she liked to follow people's steps rather then lead her own. He grabbed her right arm and pulled her frontwards so she could walk beside him. It was embarrassing, because everyone was looking at her. Her swollen eyes and her tattered hair made her look like a mess, but he didn't seem to care. Instead, he held her close to him. Her head rested a few centimetres below his shoulder; afterall, he was almost a neck and head taller than her.

They kept walking, down the busy streets of Konoha; the part of the town with the vintage feel to it. She didn't know where they were going, but she kept following him. They entered a store without her knowledge.

"W..where are we?"

"Pick a flavour. Hell, pick as much as you want." He said while pointing at the menu in front of them.

_Ice cream? _She wondered.

"Y..you sure?" she asked, he didn't reply instead he looked at her. Embarrassed at his staring she answered "Um.. St..strawberry? a..and maybe V..vanilla?"

"Done." He told the waitress Hinata's order, and he ordered a vanilla for himself. The waitress left with a smile.

"They say ice cream make you feel better after break ups." He said.

Hinata looked up at him, with her pearl eyes staring deeply into his. For another minute, she felt adrenaline rush through her body. She couldn't keep it all in, she started crying all over again. This time, people were staring. But she couldn't help it, an emotional rush overtook her. He didn't seem to care either, which made her feel more than comfortable.

The waitress came back with their order.

She didn't say anything, but stared as the waitress place their treats on the table and walked away. Then she stared down at her _Strawberry, Banana, Vanilla mini Tiramisu. _She slowly poked her spoon at it, as if checking to see if it's safe. "What are you waiting for?" he asked her. Flushed, she quickly scooped a spoonful of the strawberry ice cream with little chunks of banana and strawberry in it, swallowed it.

He was laughing. "You're going to get a brain freeze if you continue." But it was too late, because she was suffering from one right now.

She clutched her head as he laughed even harder. The pain wasn't leaving. She hated how she always ended up embarrassing herself.

"It's.. not funny.." she said, still clutching her head.

"You're right, it's not funny," her eyes lit up when she heard him say that, "it's hilarious."

--

"T..Thank-you." She said, as they exited the ice cream parlour.

"Don't mention it."

The sidewalks were busy with people, it was hard for Hinata to walk through because she didn't know the term 'Push & Shove.' Before she knew time to react, they were pushed into a tight alley. Everyone kept walking about and minding their own business. No one seemed to pause and look at the couple sheltering in the alley till the rush of people had gone by.

Her back was against the wall, and his body was close in front of her. She could hear his pulse, and feel his breath. His pale green and blue polo flaunted his chest perfectly. Her eyes were in a straight stare into his eyes, but her lips were trembling. Their faces were only centimetres apart. She didn't had time to think, because soon her lips met his cold soft ones. She didn't know what to do, but slowly, her body responded to the kiss.

Her eyes closed and her hands began to caress his back and her arms began to encircle his waist. He suddenly pulled back and gave a chuckle.

"You taste like strawberry, come on let's go." He acted as though nothing had happened. She had never felt this contact with Naruto either. But since he shrugged and acted as if it was nothing, she supposed that should would do the same. She took the hand he offered her and he led her back onto the busy street. This time, she didn't worry about running into anyone, because was held close to him.

--

"Y..you're driving too fast." She yelled, as she held onto whatever was in her reach. Sasuke had the top of his car down, and she could feel the harsh breeze brush pass and through her.

"Who cares?" He seemed to be enjoying it.

"H...Holy shit!" She was embarrassed at the words that came out of her, she's never said anything like this before. But he didn't mind, and she was happy.

The car was speeding down the highway, and it was amazing there were no cop cars that were trailing behind them.

She's never been in a fast moving car before, and she was scared. But she began to ease down, because the fear that filled her mind, was soon replaced with excitement and she began to laugh.

The ride was soon over because she was at her doorstep. He had walked her to her door and was about to make his leave before she ran and tackled him with a hug. He smiled at her and hoped she would feel much better. He went back, got in his car, and drove away.

She closed the door and leaned against it. It almost 4 hours, she managed to completely forget about Naruto. She smiled as she stared off into the ceiling. But something soon struck her. She ran back out the door hoping he hadn't drove away yet, even though she witnessed his car roll out of his driveway a few minutes ago. She sat down on her porch and sighed, and rested her head on her knees.

She forgot to ask for his name.

* * *

**AN: **Hi! I hope this sounds good. Anyways, it's actually a ONESHOT. But I won't mind continuing it, I'd just like to ask you guys if it's better off as a one shot or should I continue it. I really don't mind, I can roll both ways. I'd also really love it if you would review, criticize me, flatter me, I don't care :) I don't mind flames, so go shoot fireballs at me, because this is such a crack pairing :)

Have a great day!

**Track Spinning:** Christina Millian - Until I Get Over You

**& Please Review!**

**- Miss.kHOLIC**


End file.
